Reincarnation in Monster World
by Tuka Luna Marceau
Summary: Reincarnated, Harry Potter was born in Unova, and finding himself finally free to live his life, finally got what he wanted. And since he refuses to be tied down in any way, decided to try out Pokemon Journey with his Bounsweet. And in place of Magic, he has psychic powers instead. But his dying wish came out as something unusual...SLASH
1. Chapter 1

My Wish

All his life as he was dying in Hospital Harry thought, was that he saw what his life has been like.

Its nothing but give and give on his side, and everyone else, even his own friends and family take and take.

Needless to say he was drained dry. Was it no surprise he died of sheer stress and exhaustion by age 50?

Not in financial sense but he, was rendered exhausted by everybody and their expectations and demands because if he didn't do so, he'd be slandered in the papers and everyone yelling at him.

His only reprieve was his children whom he raised right that they defended him from even their own mother who became Molly 2.0. Ginny, when marrying him, expected lavish luxury. Sure she lived poor but hey, so did he, damnit! That unlike her, he knew the value of money and things. He wasn't like Malfoy or even Neville who grew up rich. But she wanted the finest things his money could buy. Marrying her was a damn mistake even if he cared for her.

The thing was, his grandma, was a Seer and nobody knew it when she was alive for her own safety as her family and everyone would exploit her. She foresaw many things that his grandfather protected their interests as Head of House Potter. He knew about his son's financial stupidity and recklessness especially in war that he gave the Headmaster a lot of money from his assigned vault by his father, and the woman Harry'd end up marrying. When they tied the knot, they were summoned to Gringotts by Fleamont Potter's will...needless to say Ginny wasn't too happy that Fleamont Potter willed Harry to only have 500.000 Galleons from the Main Family Vaults to teach his descendants MONEY SENSE. The entirety of the fortune, **was barred from them**.

He was privately called as to why this was so days later and he UNDERSTOOD. He was just sad that his grandparents had to go so far to protect their wealth. While Harry has money sense, his wife definitely doesn't. And in marriage to a Noble House, wife receives stipend every month that Ginny would blow away within three days or so. And as they are restricted to a certain amount, Harry thus gripped money tightly and lived a modest life even if his wife wasn't too happy about it and makes her feelings clear how she hated her grandfather-in-law. She started working for her own money thus to have more money as she gets 100 Galleons a month from the 500.000 inheritance.

Which was why he made his will when he started feeling ill.

He wasn't sure if his grandmother foresaw the financial fates of his children and grandchildren...he called them and his godson Teddy except for his wife and his children's spouses.

'I called you here in secret for a reason.' said Harry to them. 'As you know, I'm a dying man. Dying from stress and grief no thanks to everyone outside our home, including your own mother. And I'm a very tired man.' he sighed as his descendants have uncomfortable looks on their faces. 'And you grew up knowing it, unfortunately. I have nothing but utter contempt towards everyone who isn't you.' he scowled. 'But I am forced to suppress my feelings for years for obvious reasons.'

'You guys are the reason I can keep going but everyone in Magical Britain sucks me dry faster than you cheering me up but I am grateful for you kids nonetheless.' he said with a sad smile. 'So I want you to go to Gringotts right now, and have Grandpa Fleamont's Will read to all of you. Grandma Euphemia foresaw many things for the sake of family but sadly, her foresight never saved me because my dad was a moron. He trusted too much in a man who dumped me in an unhappy home when he died.' he said bitterly.

'I want you to follow her instructions so that you all may have happy lives. Once obtaining what is granted to you, get the hell out of this country and no, don't take your mother with you. Never tell anyone where you'll go and operate in secret until you are free from this hellhole. Live life the way you want to live it, and be happy. Never let anyone treat you how they treated me! You should set me as an example so you would never suffer as I have. I want you to be free as a bird and happy. That is my only wish to the family in this room who actually cares for me.'

'Old man, don't be like that...' Teddy choked out. He was the only one who could bring himself to talk as his cousins were unable too, trying hard not to cry.

'Teddy, you will inherit the remains of my inheritance and old trust vault. Gringotts will just make that official. Its still pretty big, you and Victoire can have a good start with it and at least I can trust Bill and Fleur to have good money sense. I just never told Ginny how much my Trust Vault actually has, telling her it was just barely enough to pay for school.' Harry smiled at his godson. 'Upon making things official and legit, come back here. You will find me dead by then though, under a glamour I'm sleeping and snoring...I want you to burn my body, and scatter my ashes in the wind to keep our family safe. Goodness knows dark magic uses body parts...' he shuddered.

'Dad...are you really...?' his youngest daughter Lily sniffled. Harry gave his kids a weak smile.

'Today will be the day I'm gone. Did you bring 'them'?'

His sons and daughter each have a piece of the Hallows and reluctantly gave it to him.

'These things will return home to Death after a millennium of it passing down many hands. I will end it here myself. So that no idiot on a power trip will cause trouble with them. Sariel, as my eldest, cast the illusion that I'm sleeping OK?'

'Y-yes dad.' his eldest son Sariel choked.

'Rasiel, cast a well-timed Notice-me-Not on my ward door when you guys go...and Lily, be the bright flower and have warm, happy home with your brothers and children. In the days before you kids got old and married, you showed that despite what a harpy you came from, you fell very far from the tree and grew up kind and virtuous, a true flower. That made me very happy indeed.' Harry then summoned Death that made his children and grandchildren horrified.

They knew they can never forget this unless they Obliviated themselves.

 **Finally...I'm having it all back...** Death was like millions of raspy voices speaking together in a scary, scratchy tone. **I have seen their many masters. All of whom died in folly yet you, the last master of all three, not one, is willingly giving it back...but I sense a 'but', Harry Potter.** he cackled.

'I'm sure you've seen what hell my life was.' said Harry. 'My only wish is that I will have meaningful happiness in my next life, things sadly denied to me here. A happy, loving childhood...true friends, and someone who will truly love and stay with me. I don't care what gender as long as whoever that is truly loves me, giving me the love I hungered for. That, and I'll definitely enjoy life next time.'

 **Very well...I'm astonished at the wish...normally people fear me and will naturally ask for immortality...even Gods fear me. Well, where there is life, death follows...all things age and end. Life will then give these souls I took new form, giving them what they deserve based on their deeds in life. Normally Life has a say in where you go, I suppose I can bargain since you did technically become Master of Death as my legend has foretold.**

'I'm tired, OK? These people fucking leeched me dry.' Harry snorted. 'My beloved children knows how much I suffered. Why would I want immortality? I'd be branded the next Dark Lord for sure by these wishy-washy bastards!' he griped. 'Kill me so that I may have my wish!' he ordered it.

Death raised its skeletal arms, taking the Hallows from Harry. Harry looked at his children, grandchildren and godson for one last time.

'Make this old man happy and do my final wishes. I want to die knowing you're all free.'

And he closed his eyes one last time, as Death extracted his soul from his body.

'Please grant our father his wish!' Rasiel cried. 'Enough is enough! We too, hated everybody in Magical Britain! He's suffered so much because of them!'

Death simply vanished.

'...grandpa's gone now...' a little girl choked. 'Now what?'

'Well little filly, we do what he wants us to do. Be free.' Sariel told his youngest daughter. 'Its easy for us to disappear since dad insisted we all marry your mothers who aren't British so we don't have ties here. He was planning this all along so we won't end up like he did. There's only so much we can do to get the others off our backs and we're getting tired of them too. Let's go.'

Heavy-hearted, they hid Harry Potter's death from the hospital, then put on an act later that made Prophet Headlines.

xxx

Harry Potter was reborn in a new family in another world where magical creatures called Pokemon exist, and the world revolved around them. He lives in the Unova Region.

He was born in a wealthy family of farmers who made their fortune in their vast Berry Farms and Milk Products off their Miltank Ranch. He was the youngest son as the family has five sons.

But while he has his parents' features, he was 'unusually beautiful' yet you can still tell he's male by his face. He has his father's black hair which he wears spiky with face-framing fringes, and his mother's vivid-green eyes and face shape. The rest? None in his family tree has his kind of looks, and he has the fairest skin tone in the family. Due to his looks, they had a DNA Test done to make sure they brought home the right baby from the hospital.

That, and he was born a powerful Psychic detected by specific machinery.

Thus nobody in the family could believe they can produce such a beauty, shame such beauty didn't go to a girl! And that, there's no Psychic in the family!

He thus has overprotective brothers who had trouble identifying him as a boy until years later, and his mother and grandmother had fun with dressing him up as he learns to control his powers. He was tested for what his ability could be, and his ability is oriented in Psychokinesis, so he had to be schooled far away from home in Kanto's Saffron City before going back home to Unova to continue school.

He grew up loved as his first life wanted.

But one day...when his turn to go on a journey came as his eldest brother will be done with his soon...his father asked him,

'Harry, what would you like for a Starter Pokemon?' his father asked him. 'You'll be fifteen soon, its your turn to travel though its quite late.'

'Well, I wanted to complete school first, not just Pokemon School dad.' said Harry, 'That way when I go home and enter University for a career, I won't have hassle like most trainers. But by the way, why ask me about starters?'

'Well, so we can reserve one of course!' said beaming Mr. Potter. 'So what'll it be? A Snivy? Tepig? Or Oshawott?'

'Boring...' Harry huffed. 'I want something different. I want a Bounsweet from Alola.'

'Bounsweet?! Isn't that kind of lame?'

'The pay-off is worth it at least.' Harry grinned. 'Can I? Warren's coming home soon, have him get me one!'

'Well, don't regret having Bounsweet on your travels!' Mr. Potter said wryly.

'That's what I'm for, so don't worry about me!' Harry snorted as he turned the nearby porcelain incense burner into a pretzel shape and back again with sheer will alone. 'I'm a psychic!'

Psychokinesis can manipulate things down to molecular level that it almost looks like magic. He was a psychic prodigy that his stay in Psychic School, was the shortest.

Psychics cannot be called 'graduates' until they've shown mastery, maturity and responsibility. Those who flunked...well...

xxx

'Hey li'l bro, I got ya what you wanted but...I'm not too sure even if the payoff's great, not to mention its the fragrant version of a Grimer. It smells so wonderful its smell is wafting out of the ball people thought I like perfume!' Warren was an 18 years old man ready to work in the family farm after enjoying his youth outside. He gave his younger brother a Safari Ball containing the Pokemon and sure enough, it smells fragrant. 'I heard of its final form but its so rare its a miracle to see a Tsareena in Alola since Bounsweet's Survival Prospects ain't so great...they're almost an extinct specie the government there started a Safari Park just for Bounsweet and release them as Steenees!'

'Well, I want the Tsareena since its the best-looking Grass-type!' said Harry. 'If raising a Bounsweet is what it takes, I'll do it!'

'If you're sure...' Warren sweatdropped. 'I had it registered under you through Professor Juniper so its A-OK!'

'Thanks~!'


	2. Consequences

Consequences

Upon Harry's death, about three days before he reincarnated...

People wondered why his kids and their families vanished after the funeral.

'Where on earth are they, the Will Reading is about to start!' Ginny fumed as she was all dolled up, but in black clothes to show she was still mourning.

'Oh, I heard from Victoire that theirs came in advance, since a lot of people will come for sure.' said Fleur while concealing the fact that she was amused because of Harry's stunt. She was the only one in the know. 'You know, us and our families aside, the public too. Honestly, since when is someone else's death their business?'

'As long as Harry's concerned they make it _their_ business.' Arthur drawled. 'Poor kid never got a break from them, he died young from stress because of the public.'

'Yes, only 50 too.' Molly sniffled. 'Poor Harry!'

When invited people went to the Will Reading but goblins kicked out those not welcome...

Harry's Will made it clear that the public who sucked him dry in life, will never get anything from him in his death.

'I had my children come in here first due to ahem, crowding issues.' Harry grinned. 'All of them are recipients after all. Let's start with what this Will Reading is about, can't take all day here...let's start with Arthur, Molly. As you know, all our kids tied the knot bar Charlie and you're getting on in years.'

'Excuse you?! I'll have you know 53 is still young!' Fleur cried in protest while Bill calmed her down.

'Hunny, he's doing that because he knows we can't get back at him.' Bill sighed.

'So in about ten more years, the Burrow will be torn down,' the Weasleys gasped at this, '-and rebuilt into an ideal, cozy fully-furnished retirement home for you, pest-free with a beautiful garden and three house elves for servants. Not sure about other relatives, I don't know them so who's in this room will get stuff from me.' his holograph record mused, scratching his head. 'And a retirement inheritance of 9 million that cannot be touched until the day Arthur quits his job.'

'The Burrow will be torn down?' Ron gawked.

'Well, he did say he'll build a lavish retirement home but that's a decade from now Ron.' said Hermione. 'At least we have time to prepare for everything.'

'He really didn't have to.' Molly sniffled. 'We're fine with the Burrow as is.'

'Mum!' Ginny grunted harshly. Considering she'd have to move back to the Burrow as after Harry's death their home was closed down and her kids gone to who-knows-where, at least she has a mansion to look forward to and the inheritance.

'Bill, Fleur. Wonderful in-laws to my godson Teddy who married your Victoire, I had Fleur's parents help me out on this one, I gave you a retirement home outside Milan in Italy. Well, when your kids got on in years for retirement, they'll live with you there too. That, and a certain something I left to Fleur's mum, you'll know later.'

'OOOOK?' Bill blinked as he and his wife exchanged looks.

'Charlie, when on earth will you get married?' Harry joked as the family snorted.

'Hey, I love my job I don't have time to marry!'

'Charlie!' Molly near-whined.

'Considering your hazardous occupation, I left you a package of hi-class equipment, and 5 million from me as an insurance I won't see you too soon! You'll get it from the goblins later. Next, Percy. Stiff as ever but at least you've changed.' Percy went pink at being called out on. 'You and yours now have a chance to move out as I gave you a home in Ottery St. too, not that far from the Burrow. In fact, its just across the river, three minutes behind!'

'WHAT?!'

'But we see nothing there! We've never known of any construction!' Arthur sputtered out.

'I had crafty family elves build it while concealing my little surprise. You'll like the house but furnishing is up to you and Aubrey but I did have a hand in the kitchen and bathroom at least. You also have a nice fruit orchard and again, your land is pest-free! Those berry shrubs thankfully won't be ruined...'

'To George, my Silent Partner in the shop...I left you some stuff I can't speak of in Gringotts but rest assured you can branch out with it as planned even without me since I kinda kicked the bucket.' George choked at that. 'I ensured only you can go in there and anyone who isn't you touching the vault key will be in for a nasty surprise. Griphook DID once tell me goblins only check for corpses once-a-decade...' he grinned nastily. 'This world can use some more laughs only you can give now.'

'Y-yeah, I'll do that mate.' George grinned.

'Silent Partner?' Percy frowned. 'Come to think of it, you two never said how you got the money to open your shop years ago!'

'Ah that? Harry financed us!' several jaws dropped.

'At fourteen?!' Hermione squeaked as Weasleys Wizard Wheezes opened at 1996!

'At fourteen.' George grinned. 'He saw a promising future he invested in us both and we delivered the year after!'

'I can't believe this and I thought you took out a huge loan or something...' Molly felt weak in the knees.

'Now now Mollywobbles, the twins really hit it big. Harry's got good business sense he financed them since he saw they'll be a huge hit.' Arthur smiled. 'And they still are! But you DID pay him back, did you?' he asked George.

'He said its a willing gift, not a loan...it was awkward and he wouldn't let us pay him back.'

'Ron, Hermione.' Ron and Hermione froze. 'Considering you two are fighting for changes but ahem, unsupported...I'll finance your battle by leaving you 30 million. With that money, not even Lucy can outbid you in Wizengamot, considering he spent much of the family gold when we were kids, he can't spend as much as he used to...if y'know what I mean. The money leftover should go to good places I hope.'

Hermione fainted.

'Ennervate!' Ron cast to bring her back. 'And no, you're not dreaming, Harry left us 30 mil. And don't faint again!'

'Finally, Ginny.' Ginny stiffened as her turn came at last. 'Ever wondered why I had our kids get theirs first and then disappear to parts unknown?'

'...yeah, we haven't heard since the funeral...' Hermione mumbled. 'They were all just gone.'

'Grandma Euphemia Potter nee Black is a real Seer who poured all her powers for the prosperity of the Potter Family, a power she hid from her Voldie-Supporting Family. She saw many possibilities and outcomes for 500 years.' the Weasleys and one reporter from the Prophet gasped. 'She saw nothing but prosperity if descendants followed her sights right, but unfortunately, my moron of a dad listened to the wrong people that because of it, they died young. And I'm talking about the Headmaster.' the Weasley Clan and one Reporter froze.

'Upon reading grandma's diary when I finally inherited the Potter Vaults, I'm in utter dismay and anger Dumbledore better be glad he died first.' he growled. 'I have copied a few pages off grandma's sights regarding that, to be published by the Prophet. I too, suffered being misled no thanks to Dumbledore and no thanks to the public pressuring me like I'm their fucking plaything I died young from stress and grief, but at least I had many children and raised them properly to avoid the pitfalls. Our children will further prosper the Potter Name AWAY from Britain! All this country ever did me is suck and bled me dry till I died! My children, grandchildren and godson will NOT suffer my fate!' he snarled. 'Then, there's you Ginny.' Ginny stiffened as her family stared at her incredulously while Fleur...was apathetic.

'You were a nice girlfriend at first...until we saw grandpa's will that is...and he was right. Between us, I was the one with the money sense. Even a single Knut doesn't last long in your hands. If I were to leave you anything, it'll be gone in a week for sure...or less.' Ginny went red faced in embarrassment. 'This is why I made our children marry foreign ladies and man who they'd be happy with, and run off to who-knows-where after getting their cut of the fortune, and grandma foresaw they'll be sensible, taking after me. Honestly, your family's sensible about money, why didn't you inherit that sensibility is beyond me...I cannot give you anything as it will not last long anyway you'll be flat broke in no time flat.'

Ginny howled in rage at her husband's image the family had to hold her back while the Reporter whom their forgot, was writing fast.

'However, I'm not that heartless of a husband...I left you a fully-furnished cottage not far from the Diggorys, just enough for one person to live in on the conditions that you cannot sell anything in it. The magic on that property will make sure that after you spent money on materialistic things till you're broke, at least you have a roof over your head and your family can feed you.'

Ginny was so furious she caused enough ruckus the family had to bodily drag her out of Gringotts, while the spouses took care of receiving what's theirs.

The Daily Prophet went wild with Harry's will Reading and the Sightings of Euphemia Potter and what she honestly thought of Albus Dumbledore...and why Lady Potter did not get a thing from her husband while their children are rich and fled with the money on his instructions.

Ginny was so humiliated she could not go out in public since she waited for the fire to die out first and hid at home in her old room.

'Well, that one was coming.' Fleur shook her head as they had tea in the dining room. 'Harry gave me a call when he was in hospital. He told me all his family woes as one who'd listen to him with an unbiased ear. Honestly, just because you landed a rich husband doesn't mean you'd burn money away on pointless things...'

'Harry told you what's going on at his place?' Bill asked her.

'Yeah. Poor man had to juggle his job, the fussy public and parenting his kids as Ginny's hardly at home. He never had time for himself beyond eat and sleep.' Fleur shook her head. 'But the payoff was big. His kids are raised right and smart. Ginny would probably raise them wrong had she stayed home.'

'Oh dear...but why didn't he tell us anything?' Molly sputtered out. 'I never dreamed Ginny would be a bad wife to Harry of all people when she wanted to be Mrs. Potter for years!'

'Well, Ginny's the family baby, you won't believe a word of it so he told only Fleur.' Angelina pointed out. 'He probably can't tell me as I'm too busy helping George do damage control when his experiments go boom.'

'I'm from a rich family but my Billykins never ran off with money like she did.' Fleur scoffed. 'While aspiring to live in luxury is OK, being a Spendthrift however, is not OK. Money doesn't grow on trees! She was out of control not to mention a neglectful wife and mother Harry ensured his children gets the money but lived far away so she can't get her claws on what's theirs on family grounds and laws. We won't see the Potters for years for sure.'

'Well...that's food for thought...' Hermione croaked out. 'Ron would tell me what she reads in books as a child she definitely lived out her dream life albeit limited. She complained to me after they married on what Fleamont Potter did.'

'I just can't believe it but the truth is there.' Arthur moped. 'Did we fail in Ginny?'

'Well...its clear we all did.' said Percy. 'She turned out like this.'

And Fleur was right, nobody saw the Potters ever again, living away from Europe. While the Weasleys have a good ending, Ginny did not...and Euphemia's Sightings regarding James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Harry and how unhappy she was with Dumbledore that she and Fleamont ensured he cannot over-exploit the Potters through James' gullibility and gave him a limited inheritance and sealed off the rest away, and lamenting Harry's horrible life and Sirius' fate because of Dumbledore.

The Wizarding Society of Britain was shaken by these revelations that a man so-revered actually had a hand in the Potters' deaths albeit indirect, ensured Sirius was in Azkaban despite knowing he's innocent just so he could micro-manage Harry's life to his will! Needless to say, his reputation posthumously, wasn't good while they finally felt shame, but Harry knew it was too late. They were always too late.

xxx

Back in Unova, Harry Potter got ready to go. Dressed in a black tank top and wearing a stylish, pale-orange jacket on top, a maroon scarf and gray pants with stylish sneakers to match the outfit. His hair was a form of thick, curly-spiky parted from the left. He also has thin leather gloves on his hands.

He put a pokebelt on his waist and a waterproof zipper pouch behind his hips. He also has a backpack on containing travel must-haves. Tent, Raincoat, Cooking Tools and Equipment, Medical Kit, Potions, Food and other tools.

When he was all set, he was given his own Debit Card to pay for his necessities and bid his family farewell.

He took out Bounsweet and she immediately began wafting her sweet perfume.

'Oh wow, Warren wasn't kidding when he says you smell so sweet!' Harry chuckled as they traveled together. 'Let's travel to get more companions before we go to...humm...Sinnoh! Before we start our journey, let's get us ideal travel buddies!'

'Boun?' Harry formed a Telepathic link with his Pokemon.

'Yup. I planned this for years, so we'll be OK!'

Harry planned his Pokemon Journey he's confident about it. His only issue now, is putting it to practice to realize his ideals.

So now, his journey to collect ideal partners begins as he travels to places where to catch his ideal partners.


	3. Meeting Them

Meeting Them

Unlike most kids who begin their journey a week after the annual Pokemon League...

Harry left home five months before that, to catch his ideal partners and to get them up to snuff before beginning their journey come the start of the year.

Harry has thirteen pokemon he only ever bothered to train to raise them all to full potential...that by the time of his official Journey beginning, most of his pokemon are all capable fighters proficient in their techniques and knows enough creativity but no fighting experience yet, so they are all unevolved, but spoiled silly in nutritious food that they were all bigger than what was expected of them in books. Although all of them were trained hard to develop properly which also contributed to their growth...focusing on gaining healthy, strong bodies trained to their peak physical condition as much as they're able to get...in Professor Juniper's Corral as all his other pokemon are in her lab.

He had stayed there for a few months after catching his dream team to train them all equally up to standards and for relationships to develop. He even sleeps with them outdoors in a sleeping inflatable bag so his relationship with them was great, it helps that he formed Telepathic Links to understand his teammates.

The words they speak may as well be human tongue to him and they were very happy that their human understands them.

Of course, this ability is kept secret for his own safety, that only his family and Professor Juniper knows he's Psychic so he could register to any league as a Psychic Trainer.

'Well guys. its now January 2, the day the League is over.' said Harry. 'Time to start our journey at last!' his teammates perked up. 'For the first half year, I'll take Bounsweet, Froakie, Chimchar, Rufflet, Venipede and Pikachu. Everyone else will go home to help out at the farm.'

'OK!' Harry then tossed out 14 pokeballs and returned them all, and equipping his chosen pokemon on his pokebelt while he gathered the remaining eight pokeballs to go back to the lab.

'Professor, I'll be heading out soon!' Harry told Professor Juniper. 'So I'll be sending these guys home.' he said, looking at the armful of pokeballs in his arms.

'Alright Harry, have you achieved what you wanted to achieve?' Juniper asked her.

'Yeah, we made great progress Professor. It helps that we got great communication!' Juniper snorted.

'Yeah, communication.' she stated wryly. Harry was a psychic who used his powers to help him bond better with his pokemon by 'auto-translating' thru Telepathy. When most trainers took nearly a year or more to emotionally bond well with their pokemon, Harry took less than four months. It helps that he was no collector, having captured what he wanted to keep for life than throw pokeballs at anything that moves.

It turns out that pokemon that had been focused so much on, actually showed more potential than pokemon given 'small attention' as a result of dividing time fairly and evenly among massive collections. His team who definitely had plenty of his attention and loads of food while training so hard, grew bigger than what was expected without being obese growth was more on bones and muscle by using Harry's powers by directing digested nutrition where it should go and build up the body. She was able to record so much data she could surely present a thesis with a lot of data to prove it.

'Yup! I got ahead in that regard!' Harry grinned unrepentantly. 'Be phoning home and borrowing your transfer machine!'

'Sure Harry!'

xxx

The Potter Farms in Southwestern Unova...

'Oh, hey Harry, how's your first few months out?' Mrs. Potter asked her son.

/I'm doing well mom, after I traveled around, and caught fourteen pokemon I wanna keep for life. I don't toss pokeballs at anything that moves, honestly./ Harry scoffed. /After that, I camped out at Professor Juniper's so I can equally train everyone before to officially begin our Journey in Sinnoh. I'm going to send my eight others home OK? They can help out in the farm./

'Sure! Anything else?'

/Er, it's Drampa, my dragon-type./ said Harry sheepishly. /His kind are very great with kids, and loves kids Drampa are pokemon well-known in Alola that moms have no worries about their kids out in the woods as long as Drampa are nearby, they're great playmates and babysitters. However, woe betide some fool who hurts kids in their ear or eyeshot, retribution is disproportionate. They're said to chase attackers and bash them real bad and burn down their homes. Warn the whole town to avoid bully issues but Child Abuse Cases sure are well-deserving of their anger./ Mrs. Potter gulped.

'Er, well-noted dear.' she said, sweatdropping nervously. 'I'll warn the local Jenny and the Police Station and the neighborhood before we let Drampa out.'

/OK! All's cool after that! I'll also send e-mail on what they eat! Be sending them in ten minutes at the Pokemon Center./

'Alright, I'll have your father pick them up for you! Your brothers are at the farms!'

xxx

And so...Harry's now on a Seaplane to Sinnoh, to begin his journey.

He stocked up on supplies in Twinleaf Town, and prepared himself for the cool region before going on his way, having his pokemon spar with anyone they meet for experience in order to evolve. He spent much of his time in the woods to prepare for the Oreburgh Gym.

But on his second week, he ended camp, confident enough with his team having experience against Grass, Ground, Water and Flying-types in the woods.

'Alright guys, we gained enough fighting experience, it'll be invaluable in your first debut.' he said. 'Gyms have tougher pokemon with good reason, this should be of great help to us!'

'Does that mean we'll get to grow up?' Bounsweet asked him.

'Good chances of that happening Bounsweet.' said Harry optimistically. 'We all worked our asses off, it should come easier and more naturally. So everyone back in Pokeballs, we'll soon step into Oreburgh in ten, and I'll have Nurse Joy take good care of you guys before we battle.' he floated their pokeballs and returned all of them, before the pokeballs reattached to his pokebelt and he went on his way.

He could use a real shower, and shopping before his gym battle...

And then he met them.

His arrival in their eyes and imagine-spots was that of light basking him in an ethereal way and rose petals marking his entrance. He also smells fruity-sweet!

'O-oh-wow...that's one good-looking guy...' 10 years old Dawn gulped as she, 14 years old Ash and 19 years old Brock gaped.

'I've never seen a guy look like that, and I traveled for four years!' Brock gawked out.

'Me either.' Ash swore numbly. 'Can boys look like...that?'

'Beats me, he's the first pretty boy I saw in my whole life!'

Harry wasn't oblivious to their thoughts as everywhere he went, was _always like this_. He is sooo done with it he just takes things in stride now.

So smiled at them, fully-aware of its effects and to think, he's not even using his powers. Poor kid melted into goo, while the older boys looked embarrassed.

'Here for your first badge too?'

'Well yeah.' said Ash. 'How about you?' he unwittingly blurted out a dumb question.

'Your friend said you traveled for four years so that'd mean this will be your 25th. This is literally my first Gym Battle.' said Harry. 'I finished school first before I started my journey.'

'How come? All kids always travel at ten.' Dawn pointed out.

'Almost everybody, yes but only the brave souls go...and for some people, they're not meant for travel or training anybody for various reasons.' Harry snorted. 'Or there's me, a rare oddball who just wants legalities out of the way before I start because let's face it, when you go back to school again after your journey, it'll be weird to sit in a class of students younger than you. My brothers are definitely awkward in the classrooms now.'

'Well, that's definitely planning.' said Brock. 'You finished General Education not just Pokemon School huh?'

'Yeah. That way when I'm done, I can just march into University without the awkwardness that everyone in my class is younger than I am.' Harry shivered. 'No way. Nuh-uh.' the trio exchanged looks.

'I can't believe we have to go back to school after our journey...' Ash croaked out.

'You got to. The journey just teaches you how hard life can be outside home without our families, the safety of home and constant access to money. That way you'd grow up a sensible adult afterward, worldly-wise and with a complete qualification, you can get a job. At least, that's what my parents told me since they've been there, done that.'

'Well, that's food for thought.'

'Yeah, that's one thing to think about too.' said Dawn. 'By the way, where did you buy your Perfume?' she asked hopefully.

'Yeah, its nice to the nose while fragrant, not the painfully-nauseating stuff in Celadon Gym back in Kanto.' Ash shuddered at the memory.

Harry chuckled. 'I wish I really AM wearing perfume, but I'm not!' he took out a pokeball. 'Its my starter who smells sweet!'

'A grass-type that can smell THAT good?!' Brock gawked. 'The only nice-smelling one I know is a Meganium and a Roserade but this one's on another level!'

'Its diluted now when she's in a pokeball but when she's out...it'll be full-blast.' Harry let out Bounsweet.

'Bounsweet!'

Indeed, the perfume is much stronger.

'SO CUTE!' Dawn sparkled while going squee.

'I-I'm seeing a fruit actually...' Brock sweatdropped as the pokemon is just a fruit with a face. 'But I gotta admit, she smells wonderful!'

Ash took out his pokedex, but no data.

'No data?!'

'She's from another region, there's no way a Sinnoh Pokedex will have data about her.' Harry chuckled. 'Pure grass, only-female line. Her kind are hunted down as food by other Pokemon they're nearly extinct the government had to build a preserve and breed them safely. Very few ever fully-evolve as a result. Very few trainers also give them a chance which doesn't help.' he said, returning Bounsweet. 'Because at the beginning, they really are weak, timid and clumsy, you need patience and encouragement. But the reward when they evolve is worth it. They'll kick butt when they evolve.'

'Ooh...so you're looking forward to Bounsweet's evolution huh?' Brock asked her.

'Pretty much.'

'Well...if she's juicy I better keep my Heracross away.' Ash sweatdropped. 'My Bulbasaur's putting up with him as it is!'

'Can you make perfume with their nectar though?' Dawn asked again.

'Perfume, no. Juice, yes. When Bounsweet sweats, I had to scrape it off with a blunt plastic scraper and save them in test tubes. But I have to dilute an three tablespoons into two liters of water. Its that sweet by itself and two liters is just perfectly right.'

'Wow!'

'Perfume only happens when they evolve into Steenee and Tsareena, but we lose the juice. The wait is a bit long kid.'

'Awww.' Dawn pouted.

'Why not travel with us?' Ash offered. 'It's Dawn's first time too. Brock and I got four years under our belts. Once you got the hang of it, you can leave the nest, so to speak.'

'...what to expect anyway?'

'Pokemon thieves, natural disasters, territorial wildlife, still more crooks and helping out when you can.' said Brock. 'We've done it all. Company is good to avoid first-year hazings at least. I'm Brock, former Pewter Gym Leader from Kanto.'

'I'm Ash from Pallet Town, I just live a city away from Brock.' said Ash.

'And I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town.' said Dawn.

'I'm Harry, from Piorra* Town in Unova.' said Harry.

'Oh, your first year is in another region, not your native one?' Brock blinked.

'I like being unique!' Harry grinned. 'Well, let's see how hard a first gym battle can be. How different can it be from Wild Pokemon?'

'Well, you'll soon find out.' said Ash as they went in for their first gym battle. He felt rather nostalgic as his real first battle, was a Rock Gym against Brock!

* * *

A:N

1\. Piorra - fruit in Italian


End file.
